Bloodline
by XiuminShock
Summary: Sebuah legenda vampir yang begitu terkenal datang dari Kota Testaban. Jika biasanya makhluk misterius ini hanyalah cerita rakyat biasa, namun berbeda dengan di suatu daerah terpencil di desa Deadwood. Di desa tersebut, hampir semua rakyatnya sangat percaya akan keberadaan makhluk yang mereka sebut sebagai "Night Watch". XIUHAN / EXO / 2PARK / WANNA ONE /
1. Bloodline - 1

**..Bloodline..**

 **1**

Hening.

Sunyi.

Gelap.

Hawa dingin yang menusuk.

Hal yang selama ini aku rasakan selama aku hidup beribu tahun lamanya di dalam sebuah peti mati yang aku tinggali tanpa mengetahui bagaimana keadaan di luar sana sekarang. Apakah nantinya jika aku terbangun dari tidur panjangan ku, semuanya akan tetap sama seperti dulu atau sebaliknya? Berubah menjadi menyeramkan yang ditakuti oleh semua para bangsawan dari "kaum" ku.

Aku mulai merasa, inilah saat yang tepat aku harus bangun dari tidur panjang ku selama ini. Menengok kesemua penjuru tempat dimana aku tinggal dulu. Tentu saja aku begitu merindukan bagaimana kampung halaman ku sekarang. Sepertinya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama jika aku bernostalgia melihat kembali ke tempat-tempat kenangan ku ketika aku masih "hidup".

Walaupun aku begitu ingin terbangun dari tidur panjang ku ini, entah hal apa yang membuat ku tidak bisa untuk segera lekas bangun. Bahkan hanya untuk membuka mata saja aku merasa seperti ada yang mencegah ku untuk melakukannya.

Dulu sebelum aku benar-benar memutuskan untuk melakukan hibernasi panjang ku ini, teman seperjuangan ku, Brad si gemuk yang suka sekali membual. Dia berkata kepada ku bahwa aku harus menunggu seseorang yang rela memberikan darah murninya kepada ku agar aku bisa kembali bangun dari masa hibernasi ku yang begitu lama. Aku hanya tertawa mengejek mendengar perkataannya. Di masa hidup ku, tentu saja untuk mendapatkan darah murni dari "kaum" ku akan sangat sulit. Siapa gerangan yang akan rela memberikan darah murninya hanya untuk membangunkan "makhluk" seperti ku ini?

Dan sekarang, aku mengakui bahwa aku percaya dengan perkataan Brad tentang orang yang rela memberikan darah murninya untuk membangunkan ku. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah mulai lelah dengan penantian ku untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan memberikan darah murninya kepada ku. Orang yang memiliki darah murni pasti akan berpikir terlebih dahulu jika dia ingin memberikan darahnya kepada ku. Aku tidak sebanding dengan "kaum bangsawan" yang memang memiliki darah murni semanis madu.

Apakah aku benar-benar tidak akan bisa bangun dari masa hibernasi ku ini?

 **..Bloodline..**

 **Deadwood, Kota Testaban – 2018**

"Hyung, mengapa kau mengajak ku kemari? Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin ke tempat-tempat seperti ini!" suara menggerutu dari seorang pria imut dibalik jaket tebalnya. Dia terus berjalan di belakang orang yang sejak tadi dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung.

Orang itu menghela napas pelan lalu berbalik sambil tersenyum. "Kau yang memaksa ku untuk berlibur ke kemari dan memilih tinggal sebentar di desa terpencil seperti ini. Jika aku tidak memanfaatkan waktu liburan yang hanya 3 hari saja disini, aku akan benar-benar marah kepada mu." Orang itu kembali tersenyum dan mengacak gemas rambut sang pria imut tersebut.

Pria imut itu menepis tangan kakaknya. Dia merapikan rambutnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Park Jihoon." Panggil sang kakak sayang.

Orang yang di panggil hanya memberikan tatapan malas lalu berjalan pergi sendirian sambil kembali menggerutu tak jelas.

"Heii Park Jihoon!" kembali dia memanggil sang pria imut itu.

Jihoon berhenti lalu menoleh. "Minseok hyung, aku hanya ingin mencari makanan di luar. Nikmati waktu senggang mu untuk melihat tempat ini." Jihoon kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Minseok, sang kakak hanya bisa terus tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah keponakannya yang menggemaskan.

Minseok menghela napas panjang. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah Minseok. Ini saatnya kau harus bersenang-senang!"

.

.

Minseok melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang bisa dibilang kurangnya penerangan. Hanya ada 5 cahaya lampu redup. Bahkan lampu itu terlihat seperti cahaya lilin. Merasakan jantung yang sedikit berdebar dengan perasaan takut-takut, perlahan Minseok mulai masuk dan berjalan menyusuri ruangan tersebut.

"Wah..mengapa ruangan ini tidak ada jendela sama sekali?" Suara pelan Minseok begitu nyaring dalam ruangan itu.

Minseok langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat kerika matanya melihat sebuah buku yang terbuka di atas peti mati. Terlihat kedua mata Minseok yang begitu kagum saat matanya kini begitu jelas melihat peti mati yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Peti mati ini terlihat biasa namun terkesan sangat berkelas. Emm..apakah orang yang dikubur dalam peti mati ini dulunya adalah orang yang begitu disegani pada masanya?"

Minseok berjinjit untuk melihat buku besar yang terbuka di atas peti. Keningnya mengerut pertanda dia begitu penasaran dengan isi buku tersebut. Minseok menghirup napas panjang lalu dia mulai membaca isi buku itu.

Hanya setengah dari halaman yang Minseok baca, dia merasa ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba dia rasakan. Semakin Minseok membaca, perasaan aneh itu semakin kuat. Hingga akhirnya Minseok memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca buku itu.

Minseok menatap sebentar tulisan dari buku tersebut. Keningnya terus mengerut. Bahasa yang tertulis di buku itu sama sekali tidak Minseok ketahui, tetapi mengapa dia bisa membaca tulisan itu? Minseok menggeleng dan tertawa pelan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti bahasa ini."

Sebentar Minseok diam. Menatap kembali buku yang ada di hadapannya.

Minseok berdecak. "Bagaimana aku bisa membaca buku ini sedangkan aku tidak mengerti sama sekali bahasa apa yang ditulis disini?"

Ketika Minseok akan membalik ke halaman selanjutnya, jarinya tiba-tiba tergores lembaran buku itu. Sebuah decakan kesakitan keluar nyaring dari bibir Minseok. Darah kental yang keluar dari jari Minseok menetes ke dasar buku hingga meninggalkan bercak merah yang begitu jelas.

Minseok terkejut. Wajahnya penuh kecemasan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Minseok segera berlari keluar dari rungan itu. Namun tanpa Minseok sadari, dibalik kepergiannya, dia mulai membangunkan "makhluk" yang telah tertidur lama.

...


	2. Bloodline - 2

**Bloodline**

 **2**

Park Jihoon yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan seseorang terkejut melihat sang kakak tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari museum yang mereka kunjungi. Jihoon langsung memanggil nama Minseok keras dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Minseok menolah kearah Jihoon lalu segera menghampirinya. Napasnya masih naik turun layaknya orang yang sedang dikejar sesuatu.

"Hyung, kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Minseok hanya menggeleng sambil menarik napas perlahan. Matanya lalu melihat seseorang yang berdiri disamping Jihoon.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Minseok sambil menunjuk orang yang tak dikenalinya itu.

"Ahh dia. Hanya kenalan ku. Baru saja aku berkenalan dengannya. Namanya adalah Woojin. Park Woojin." Jihoon menoleh kearah Woojin sambil melempar senyum. "Woojin, kenalkan dia adalah kakak ku, Kim Minseok."

Kening Woojin mengerut sebentar saat melihat Minseok lalu sebuah senyum tipis dia tunjukan. Woojin menjabat tangan Minseok sambil menunduk dengan sopan. "Senang bertemu dengan mu, Minseok hyung."

Minseok tersenyum manis dan membalas jabatan tangan Woojin. "Senang bertemu dengan mu juga, Woojin."

Woojin diam menatap Minseok dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jabatan tangannya tak mau dia lepaskan, hingga Jihoon berdeham dan menarik tangan Woojin untuk segera melepaskannya.

Minseok tertawa kikuk sabil mengusap lehernya. Dia melihat Jihoon untuk memberikan kode agar mereka segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ahh Woojin..kami harus segera pergi. Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Aku dan kakak ku harus segera ada di rumah sebelum makan malam." Jihoon melempar senyum manisnya pada Woojin sambil memasang wajah menggemaskan.

"Baiklah. Tapi apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jihoon?" mata Woojin melirik sebentar kearah Minseok.

"Tentu. Tentu saja kita bisa bertemu lagi." ucap Jihoon semangat.

Woojin meminta ponsel Jihoon dan dia mengetik nomor ponselnya lalu menelpon ke nomornya sendiri. Dia mengembalikan ponsel Jihoon sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah menyimpan nomor mu. Nanti aku akan menghubungi mu." Jihoon mengangguk paham.

"Jihoon cepatlah!" Minseok menarik tangan Jihoon untuk segera pergi.

"Baiklah Woojin kami pergi dulu. Bye!"

Minseok dan Jihoon berjalan pergi meninggalkan Woojin yang masih berdiri memperhatikan kepergian mereka. Jihoon menoleh kebelakang melihat Woojin yang berdiri di tempatnya. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Woojin. Dari kejauhan terlihat Woojin membalas lambaian tangan Jihoon dengan mata yang masih terus menatap tajam kepergian Minseok dan Jihoon.

"Well.." Woojin menghela napas panjang. Dia berbalik melihat kearah museum yang masih terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung. Kedua tangannya dia masukan ke saku celana. "Sepertinya akan menarik." Woojin menyeringai. Dia menoleh kearah perginya Minseok dan Jihoon. "Pertunjukan akan segera dimulai."

.

.

Minseok menoleh ketika dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekatinya. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika seseorang mulai duduk disampingnya sambil membawa segelas susu. Orang itu adalah kakak perempuan Minseok, Kim Hyori.

"Jangan keluar rumah ketika malam telah tiba. Meskipun kau hanya duduk santai di balkon seperti sekarang ini."

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Hyori menoleh melihat Minseok sambil tersenyum. "Ini bukan di daerah mu. Disini begitu berbeda dengan kota yang kau tinggali sekarang, Minseok."

"Apa yang membuatnya berbeda?"

Hyori kembali tersenyum. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap seekor burung gagak yang terbang.

"Nenek pernah berkata kepada ku, ' _Orang pernah percaya bahwa saat seseorang meninggal, burung gagak membawa jiwa mereka ke tanah orang mati. Tapi terkadang, sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi. Kesedihan yang mengerikan itu membawanya dan jiwanya tak dapat beristirahat. Kadang kala, burung gagak dapat membawa jiwa itu kembali untuk membenarkan hal yang salah_.' "

Minseok tak mengerti maksud ucapan kakaknya tersebut. Dia menatapnya dengan wajah meminta jawaban atas maksud dari ucapannya barusan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa maksud ucapan nenek kepada ku waktu itu. Beliau meninggal ketika aku ingin meminta penjelasannya."

Minseok menunduk. Dia mengingat kejadian ketika neneknya meninggal. Dia adalah cucu yang paling disayang oleh sang nenek.

"Bahkan aku sampai lupa harus memberikan susu ini pada Jihoon." Hyori tertawa pelan. Kemudian dia berdiri dan mengacak rambut Minseok sebentar. "Segera masuk dan jangan lupa kunci pintunya."

Minseok mengangguk. Dia melihat bayangan kakaknya telah masuk ke dalam kamar Jihoon. Minseok berdiri dan menatap kearah depan sebentar. Matanya menangkap seekor gagak yang terbang melewati pohon di depan rumahnya.

"Jika perkataan nenek tentang seekor gagak itu benar, mungkin sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu dalam wujud makhluk tak kasat mata."

Minseok tertawa geli dengan ucapannya. Dia mulai berjalan masuk dan mengunci pintu balkon sesuai dengan perkataan sang kakak.

.

.

"Hyung..selamat pagi!" suara nyaring Jihoon menggema di ruang makan keluarga Park.

"Good morning!" Minseok mengacak gemas rambut Jihoon.

Minseok segera duduk di samping Jihoon. Dia mengambil selembar roti lalu mengolesnya dengan selai coklat. Matanya menyusuri ruang makan mencari seseorang.

"Noona, kemana Chanyeol hyung?"

Jihoon berdecak. "Jangan merusak pagi yang cerah ini dengan bertanya kemana perginya ayah ku." Jihoon menatap sinis pada Minseok.

Minseok terkejut lalu seketika dia tertawa pelan disusul dengan Hyori yang ikut tertawa. Dia mengusap pelan rambut Jihoon lalu menciumnya sayang.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Jihoon. Dia itu adalah ayah mu."

Jihoon hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Memangnya Chanyeol hyung pergi kemana?" Minseok kembali bertanya pada Hyori.

"Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali untuk ikut memancing bersama teman-temannya. Chanyeol sudah berjanji pada Jihoon untuk mengajaknya tapi dia meninggalkannya."

Minseok tertawa dan itu membuat Jihoon kesal.

"Kau bisa pergi memancing bersama ku. Kita akan berangkat sekarang. Bagaimana?"

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Minseok dengan wajah mengejek. "Tidak hyung terima kasih. Woojin akan mengajak ku keluar hari ini."

Minseok tersedak rotinya. Dia menatap Jihoon tak percaya. "Woojin?" mata Minseok membulat. Bagi Minseok, Woojin adalah orang aneh. Dia masih ingat bagaimana Woojin menatapnya ketika mereka berjabat tangan kemarin.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Kau tidak boleh ikut hyung. Woojin hanya ingin bertemu dengan ku."

Jihoon berdiri dari kursinya dan menaruh mangkuk serealnya di wastafel. Segera dia berjalan pergi ke kamarnya sebelum Minseok kembali mengoceh.

"Woojin? Siapa dia?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Hyori. "Hanya teman baru Jihoon. Kita bertemu saat di museum kemarin."

"Benarkah? Jihoon mempunyai teman sekarang?" Minseok mengangguk dan itu membuat Hyori tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia mengetahui bahwa anaknya kini telah mempunyai teman.

"Jika kau tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, kau bisa ikut dengan ku."

"Kemana?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

Wajah Jihoon terlihat senang ketika dia melihat Woojin telah masuk ke dalam café tempat mereka bertemu sekarang. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Woojin.

"Apa kau menunggu ku lama?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku juga barusan datang."

Woojin tersenyum. Senyum yang bisa membuat Jihoon terus menerus menatapnya karena begitu terpesona dengan gigi yang mencuat muncul di balik bibirnya saat Woojin sedang tersenyum.

"Aku senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jihoon."

"Aku juga."

Sebentar mereka terdiam. Menikmati minuman mereka sambil menatap keluar jendela café. Suara dehaman pelan Woojin membuyarkan kesunyian mereka. Jihoon menoleh melihat Woojin yang melihatnya sekarang.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Kita baru saja bertemu dan aku sangat senang memiliki teman seperti mu, Jihoon. Dan, akan lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kau mau pergi bersama ku untuk berkeliling kota ini. Aku tahu tempat yang sangat menyenangkan dengan pemandangan yang indah."

Jihoon diam beberapa saat. Dia berkedip tak percaya dengan apa yang Woojin katakan barusan. Katakan saja bahwa ini bukanlah 'kencan?' Heii mereka berdua baru saja bertemu tapi, Jihoon telah memasukan kata 'kencan' dalam pikirannya sekarang. Apakah Jihoon menyukai Woojin ketika mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu?

Jihoon berdeham. Dia mencoba mengontrol debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdebar cepat.

"Kapan kau ingin mengajak ku keluar?"

"Besok. Kau bisa kan?"

"Besok bukankah ada perayaan festival _Sleeping for Night Watch_?"

"Lalu kau akan pergi dengan ku atau tidak?"

Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Dia berpikir apakah dia mau menerima ajakan Woojin untuk pergi bersamanya atau memilih menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan keluarganya menyaksikan festival _Sleeping for Night Watch_ yang tidak pernah Jihoon lewatnya tiap tahunnya.

Jihoon menghela napas. Dia sudah membuat keputusan.

"Baiklah aku ikut denganmu." Jihoon tersenyum lebar sembari menyedot minumannya.

"Pilihan yang tepat." Woojin ikut tersenyum dan meneguk minumannya.

.

.

Minseok dibuat begitu takjub dengan segala macam pernak pernik yang dia lihat sekarang. Matanya berbinar tiap kali melewati jalanan yang mulai dihiasi segala macam benda untuk festival _Sleeping for Night Watch_ besok.

"Noona, jadi kau mengajak ku keluar untuk melihat ini?"

Hyori tertawa pelan. "Tidak. Aku butuh bantuan mu untuk membantu ku membeli barang untuk festival besok."

Minseok masih kagum dengan apa yang dia lihat. "Aku tidak tahu jika kota kecil seperti ini akan mengadakan sebuah perayaan yang besar."

Hyori terus tertawa melihat adiknya yang kagum dengan semua barang berbau festival besok.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau pasti akan senang jika berlibur disini."

"Tapi mengapa perayaannya disebut _Sleeping for Night Watch_?"

Hyori hanya tersenyum. Dia segera memarkirkan mobilnya ketika mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Hyori masih diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Kita sudah sampai. Turunlah." Hyori mengacak gemas rambut Minseok setelahnya dia turun dari mobil disusul Minseok yang juga turun dengan wajah yang masih penasaran dengan maksud dari festival _Sleeping for Night Watch_.

2 jam lamanya Hyori dan Minseok berada di supermarket membeli pernak pernik untuk festival besok. Minseok terus menerus bertanya pada Hyori tentang maksud dari festival _Sleeping for Night Watch_ tapi tetap saja Hyori hanya diam sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Minseok.

Minseok menghela napas panjang saat menaruh barang belanjaan mereka di kursi belakang. Dia melihat kakaknya masih terus berbincang dengan entah siapa itu juga Minseok tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Dia menutup pintu mobil dan melihat sekeliling tempat parkir.

"Baiklah jika noona tidak mau memberikan jawabannya. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri."

Minseok berjalan menghampiri Hyori, namun tiba-tiba seseorang mencegahnya. Kening Minseok mengerut. Dia melihat sekilas wajah orang yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Maaf bung. Bisakah kau minggir? Kau menghalangi jalan ku."

Minseok bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah seringai tajam nampak mengerikan dibalik topi hoodie orang asing yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Minseok berdecak kesal. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini, ambilah. Maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan uang tak begitu banyak untuk mu tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli beberapa roti."

Orang asing itu terus menunduk tanpa peduli dengan ucapan Minseok. Dia hanya diam. Minseok menghela napas panjag lalu kembali menaruh uangnya ke dalam dompet.

"Baiklah orang asing. Apa mau mu? Aku bukan penduduk asli kota ini jadi kuharap biarkan aku menikmati masa liburan ku disini dengan tenang. Okay?"

"Aku tahu kau bukan penduduk asli kota ini."

Minseok tertawa gemas. Dia menahan emosinya yang sejak tadi sudah meluap-luap.

"Kau bisa bicara tapi mengapa kau terus mengabaikan ucapan ku?"

Orang asing itu mengangkat kepalanya. Menampilkan wajahnya yang begitu pucat dengan bola mata berwarna coklat pekat yang tajam.

"Jika kau ingin tahu apa maksud dari perayaan besok, temui aku di gedung balai kota besok pukul 10 malam."

Orang asing itu kembali menunjukan seringai tajamnya lalu dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang terdiam mematung dengan wajah bingung.

"Minseok! Heii kau kenapa? Mengapa kau berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini?" Hyori menarik Minseok menuju mobil mereka. "Kim Minseok!" Hyori memukul kepala Minseok untuk membuatnya sadar. Minseok merasakan sakit dikepalanya lalu memandang ke semua penjuru tempat parkir. Dia mencari seseorang yang tadi berbicara kepadanya. Orang asing yang aneh dengan wajah pucat.

"Cepatlah masuk mobil!"

Minseok langsung masuk ke dalam mobil masih dengan wajah bingungnya. Dalam pikirannya sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi pertanyaan tentang festival besok melainkan sebuah pertanyaan baru terkait orang asing yang tadi mencegahnya.

Mengapa dia bisa tahu jika aku sangat ingin tahu tentang festival besok? Dan siapa dia? Mengapa dia menyuruh ku untuk menemuinya besok?

…


	3. Bloodline - 3

"Woojin, kita sebenarnya akan pergi kemana? Kita sudah melewati perbatasan kota." Jihoon menatap Woojin cemas. Dia terus menoleh kebelakang melihat jalanan yang gelap dan sepi. Hanya terdengar suara angin pelan dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Woojin berjalan cepat dengan penuh semangat. Jihoon hanya menghela napas panjang. Dia merapatkan jaketnya dan bergegas mengikuti Woojin dari belakang.

Mereka berdua akhirnya telah sampai ditempat tujuan. Sebuah kastil tua dengan banyak tumbuhan berjalar yang hampir menutupi dinding kastil serta suara burung gagak yang nyaring sukses membuat Jihoon merinding. Gelap. Tak ada cahaya yang menerangi kasti tersebut. Jihooon mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Woojin.

"Kau membawaku ke tempat apa? Ini menyeramkan, Woojin." ucap Jihoon dengan suara berbisik.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Woojin enteng.

Jihoon berdecak kesal. "Jika kau tahu, mengapa kau masih mengajak ku kemari? Aku takut!" Dia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Woojin.

"Kau menyesal menerima ajakan ku?" Woojin menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Jihoon menghela napas pelan. "Sedikit." Dengan nada bicara yang dibuat sekecewa mungkin dan itu sukses membuat raut wajah Woojin terlihat terkejut. Dia mendekati Jihoon dan merangkul pundaknya. "Aku yakin setelah kita masuk ke dalam sana kau akan takjub. Aku membawamu ke tempat dimana tidak semua orang tahu. Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua." Jihoon menoleh memperlihatkan wajahnya yang penasaran dengan ucapan Woojin barusan.

"Aku akan menendang pantat mu jika kau berbohong kepada ku Park Woojin."

"Dan kau akan mencium ku jika aku benar." Woojin menyeringai lalu berjalan masuk kedalam kastil.

Jihoon diam. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Semburat rona merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dari biasanya. Dia mengibaskan kedua tangannya diwajahnya dengan cepat. "Apa-apaan barusan? Apakah dia sedang menggodaku?"

.

.

Terlihat dua orang yang kini tengah duduk santai diatap gedung balai kota melihat ramainya Kota Testaban di malam hari kerana adanya perayaan besar yang jatuh tiap tahunnya di kota tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka menyeringai mengejek melihat sekawanan manusia begitu bahagia malam ini.

"Lihat mereka. Terlihat bahagia dengan perayaan omong kosong yang mereka adakan tiap tahun. Ckckck..padahal mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Luhan, dia tersenyum. "Ya, kau benar. Namun salah satu dari mereka akan membuat segalanya menjadi jelas dan mereka semua akan tahu kebenaran dibalik perayaan ini."

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat yakin dia akan datang kemari."

Luhan melihat jam besar yang menjulang tinggi dibelakang mereka. Kurang 5 menit lagi pukul 10 malam akan tiba. Dia mulai berdiri. Jubah panjangnya melayang terkena hembusan angin. Dia memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celana dan menatap pintu masuk atap gedung balai kota.

"Jika dilihat lagi, dia begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang kita kenal, bukan?"

Luhan menyeringai. "Aku masih ingat wajahnya saat dia menyelamatku dari kematian. Dan juga ketika aku menancapkan taringku pada lehernya. Rasa darah dari golongan murni begitu membuatku mabuk hingga kejadian itupun terjadi." Luhan menendang batu kecil untuk melampiaskan perasaannya sekarang.

Mengingat kejadian terdahulu dimana untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan perasaan cinta dan juga pengorbanan serta rasa egois untuk melawan musuhnya pada masa ketika dia hidup.

"Dan aku masih ingat juga bagaimana kau, seorang vampire bertubuh pendek berdarah campuran, Ha Sungwoon, menyelamatkan ku dari kejaran mereka." Luhan tertawa kecil. Dia menoleh melihat temannya yang masih setia melihat keramaian manusai dari bawah atap gedung balai kota. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hidup ku saat itu. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, aku pasti sudah mati menjadi abu."

Sungwoon menghela napas panjang. Dia menoleh kearah Luhan. "Aku melakukan hal itu karena kau sama sepertiku. Kita diselamatkan dan juga membunuh orang yang seharusnya kita lindungi."

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Pikiranya kembali mengingat kejadian dimana Sungwoon menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejaran orang-orang golongan murni. Dan juga, dia ingat betul dengan seseorang yang bersama dengan Sungwoon, seorang yang Luhan ketahui juga dari golongan murni dengan rambut merah maroon yang menatapnya tajam. Tatapannya yang sama seperti _dia_.

"Aku harap kau tidak memberikan belas kasih kepadanya. Lakukan dengan cepat kemudian bawa tubuhnya ke kastil. Aku akan menunggu mu disana bersama yang lain." Sungwoon menyeringai diakhir ucapannya.

"Sejak kapan aku pernah memberikan belas kasih pada seorang manusia? terlebih untuk para golongan murni seperti _mereka_."

"Aku mengakui kebengisanmu jika sudah membunuh mereka tapi untuk dia aku tidak yakin." Sungwoon mengerutkan dagunya. Memasang wajah ragu menatap Luhan namun selanjutnya dia tersenyum lebar. "Lupakan ucapkan ku barusan. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya." Sungwoon mulai berdiri lalu dia berbalik. "Dia telah datang. Aku pergi dulu." Dia mulai terjun dari atap balai kota lalu menghilang diantara keramaian manusia.

Disaat bersamaan, Minseok telah muncul. Dia menatap Luhan sebentar untuk meyakinkan bahwa orang yang dia lihat adalah orang yang sama yang bertemu dengannya di supermarket tadi siang.

"Kau sudah datang."

Minseok menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa kikuk. Dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan dengan ragu. Dia melihat keramaian perayaan _Sleeping for Night Watch_ dengan kagum. Wajah kagumnya tak henti dia tunjukan saat melihat begitu ramainya perayaan tersebut dilihat dari ketinggian gedung balai kota.

Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding atap gedung. Dia memasukan tangannya kesaku jaketnya. "Jadi..katakan padaku apa jawabannya." Dia menoleh melihat Luhan. Sebentar dia terkejut betapa tampannya orang yang ada disampingnya. Cahaya bulan yang menyinari wajah tampan Luhan membuat Minseok sedikit terpana. Dia segera menelan ludah cepat dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Luhan menyeringai. "Nama ku Luhan. Senang bertemu dengan mu Minseok."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama ku?"

Luhan tertawa. "Di kota yang kecil seperti ini siapa yang tidak tahu semua nama penghuninya termasuk nama pengunjung kota ini."

Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepala pelan. "Ahh ya kau benar juga." Dia melihat Luhan dan kembali menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab. "Jadi katakan padaku, apa maksud dari perayaan ini?"

"Kemarilah, mendekat kepadaku. Aku akan mengatakannya kepadamu."

Minseok ragu. Dia hanya diam tak bergerak. Dia hanya menatap Luhan aneh, namun kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mendekat padanya.

Sebentar mereka berdua saling bertatap muka satu sama lain. Luhan menelusuri tiap bagian wajah Minseok lalu sebuah umpatan muncul dalam hati. " _Damn it!_ Bagaimana dia begitu mirip dengannya?"

Luhan menghirup napas dalam lalu mendekat pada Minseok. Sebelum dia berkata, dia menghirup bau tubuh Minseok dan kembali dia mengumpat kesal. " _Shit!_ golongan murni memang tidak diragukan lagi." Lalu dia mulai berbisik. "Terima kash telah membangunkanku dari masa hibernasi ku yang panjang."

Minseok bergidik ngeri. Dia mengerutkan keningnya memikirkan perkataan Luhan barusan. "Membangunkan dari masa hibernasi. Apa maksudnya?" Tatapan ketakutan muncul di kedua mata kucingnya.

Luhan tersenyum manis. Dia merapikan rambut Minseok yang terkena terpaan angin. "Ini akan terasa sakit tapi hanya sebentar saja kau merasakannya. Setelah itu kau akan tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan mu itu."

Luhan membalas tatapan Minseok. Dia masih tersenyum lalu kembali mendekat pada leher Minseok. Sebentar dia menghirup lagi bau leher Minseok dan menarik pinggangnya agar mereka semakin dekat. Dengan cepat Luhan mulai menancapkan taringnya pada leher Minseok dan menyesap darah Minseok hingga membuat bola matanya berubah menjadi merah.

Suara jeritan tertahan keluar dari mulut Minseok. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan rasa sakit sekaligus rasa panas dilehernya. "He-hei..ka-kau..a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan ke-kepada ku?"

Luhan melepaskan taringnya. Dia mengusap mulutnya yang penuh darah dengah menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Yang aku suka dari golongan mu adalah rasa darah kalian yang manis dan kalian begitu bodoh. Mudah tertipu seperti layak dirimu sekarang."

Minseok memegang bekas gigitan di lehernya dan melihat telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Dia menatap Luhan tak percaya dan rasa takutnya semakin kuat. Namun kini Minseok harus rela tubuhnya jatuh dipelukan Luhan akibat racun dari gigitan yang Luhan berikan.

"Aku sekarang bukanlah Luhan yang lemah hanya kerena dulu aku pernah mencintaimu."

Luhan segera menggendong tubuh Minseok dan melompat dari atap gedung balai kota dan mengilang dikeramaian para pengunjung festival.

.

.

Jihoon terus mengeratkan tangannya pada jaket Woojin. Matanya menatap takut melihat sekeliling ruangan kastil tua yang besar. "Woojin, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Jihoon menelan ludah cepat saat matanya melihat sebuah lukisan besar menempel didinding kastil. Potret lukisan seorang bangsawan jaman Victoria dengan raut muka yang tampan dan berkarisma namun lukisan itu sukses membuat Jihoon ketakutan. Tatapan lukisan tersebut layaknya menusuk dan membuat Jihoon bergidik ngeri.

"Aku bersumpah akan menendang patatmu setelah kita keluar dari sini!"

Terdengar suara tawa mengejek Woojin dan itu membuat Jihoon kesal.

"Tenanglah sayang. Kau akan tahu nanti."

.

.

Woojin menggeleng pelan mendengar rengekan Jihoon yang memintanya untuk berhenti sebentar karena dia merasa lelah. Lelah karena mereka terus menaiki tangga kastil yang entah dimana ujung tangga itu. Napas Jihoon naik turun begitu cepat. Woojin yang melihatnya segera mengambil air minum dari dalam ranselnya.

"Ini. Minumlah."

"Terima kasih."

Suara burung gagak yang begitu nyaring terdengar menggema di dalam kastil. Kembali Jihoon merasa ketakutan.

"Mengapa banyak burung gagak yang datang kemari? Apakah kastil ini menjadi sarang mereka?"

Woojin melihat salah satu burung gagak yang sedang bertengger di salah satu jendela kastil. "Apa kau tahu jika burung gagak adalah sebuah tanda."

"Tanda? Tanda untuk apa?"

"Orang pernah percaya bahwa saat seseorang meninggal, burung gagak membawa jiwa mereka ke tanah orang mati. Tapi terkadang, sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi. Kesedihan yang mengerikan itu membawanya dan jiwanya tak dapat beristirahat. Kadang kala, burung gagak dapat membawa jiwa itu kembali untuk membenarkan hal yang salah."

Mata Jihoon berbinar mendengar perkataan Woojin tentang burung gagak. "Darimana kau tahu hal itu, Woojin?"

Woojin menatap Jihoon. "Dari para leluhur ku. Aku mendengar hal itu ketika aku mengunjungi makam mereka saat aku berumur 10 tahun." Woojin mendudukan dirinya disamping Jihoon. Dia menyeringai menampilkan gigi gingsulnya.

"Leluhur mu? Apakah itu nenek mu?" Jihoon membulatkan kedua mataya. "Tu-tunggu dulu..apa maksud ucapan mu barusan? kau mengunjungi makam mereka dan kau tahu tentang burung gagak dari mereka juga. Apakah mereka sudah mening-?" Jihoon tidak melanjutkan akhir kata dari ucapannya. Woojin yang mengerti maksud perkataan Jihoon hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ya kau benar. Mereka sudah meninggal lama sebelum aku lahir."

Jihoon menelan ludah cepat. Raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah takut.

Woojin menyeringai mengejek melihat Jihoon yang ketakutan. "Kau takut?"

Jihoon mendengus kasar. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan merubah raut wajah menjadi sombong untuk menunjukan ke Woojin bahwa dia sama sekali tidak takut. Namun dibalik itu semua dia merasa takut dan ingin kembali ke kamarnya yang membuatnya merasa terlindungi.

Woojin menarik pinggang Jihoon. "Tenang saja. Aku ada disini dan aku akan melindungimu. Anggap saja kita sedang berada di taman bermain dan masuk kedalam wahana rumah hantu."

Jihoon menatap kedalam mata Woojin. Tidak ada rasa berbohong dibalik mata kecil Woojin. Dia mulai merasa nyaman setelah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang Woojin katakan. Sebuah senyum manis dan rona merah mulai nampak di wajah Jihoon.

"Kau benar. Ini seperti berada di rumah hantu. Semua yang ada disini hanyalah tipuan."

Woojin membalas dengan senyuman yang semakin membuat rona merah dipipi Jihoon semakin kentara. "Aku tahu kau itu pemberani Jihoon." Dia mengusap rambut Jihoon pelan.

Jihoon menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin merah akibat sikap Woojin dan tentu saja salahkan perasaannya yang semakin tak karuan sekarang. "Kau harus tenang Park Jihoon." ucapnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan tour rumah hantu ini dan kau akan melihat sebuah pertunjukan yang menarik. Aku yakin pertunjukan ini adalah yang pertama kali kau lihat dalam hidupmu."

Woojin mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuk Jihoon berdiri. Jihoon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Aku tidak sabar seperti apa pertunjukan yang kau maksud, Woojin."

...


	4. Bloodline - 4

Masa lalu

Kota Testaban – 1840

Seorang pria yang baru saja menginjak umur 23 tahun tepat pukul 12 tengah malam, kini harus rela melihat kejadian yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat dihari yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Pria yang bernama Luhan itu kini harus berjuang melawan rasa takut serta amarah yang meluap ketika orang-orang yang dia sayangi telah direngkut oleh makhluk yang selama ini dia benci.

Perasaan emosi yang semakin menjadi membuat Luhan semakin marah kepada mereka. Mereka yang dimaksud adalah kelompok vampire bangsawan yang datang beberapa tahun lalu untuk mendiami kastil besar di dalam hutan.

Selama ini Luhan pikir mereka adalah kelompok vampire yang tidak berbahaya. Sekali waktu beberapa dari golongan mereka pernah datang berkunjung ke Desa Deadwood untuk bertemu dengan para tetua membuat sebuah perjanjian.

Yang Luhan ketahui dari perjanjian antara mereka adalah orang-orang Desa Deadwood tidak boleh masuk ke dalam wilayah kelompok vampire terutama ke dalam hutan yang menjadi tempat persembunyian kawanan mereka, sedangkan untuk kelompok vampire sendiri, mereka tidak boleh menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah perbatasan Desa Deadwood. Jika ada yang melanggar perjanjian tersebut, maka mereka tidak segan-segan untuk melawan bahkan membunuh mereka.

Namun, hari ini tepat pukul 2 malam, beberapa kelompok vampire melanggar perjanjian tersebut. Ada sekitar 5 vampire yang menerobos masuk ke dalam desa. Mereka bahkan membunuh para penjaga perbatasan wilayah desa.

Luhan yang baru saja pulang dari perayaan ulang tahunnya segera bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak ketika dia melihat beberapa vampire dengan jubah panjang mereka sedang berjalan. Salah satu dari mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang menatap tempat persembunyian Luhan. Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang siaga memandangnya. Ketika dia akan berjalan mendekati tempat persembunyian Luhan, salah satu vampire menahan tangannya.

"Xiumin, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kita harus cepat sebelum fajar datang."

Vampire yang bernama Xiumin mengangguk paham kemudian dia kembali berjalan mengikuti teman-temannya. Setelah kepergian Xiumin, Luhan segera keluar dari semak-semak dan memandang kelompok vampire itu dengan tatapan curiga.

"Xiumin.." gumam Luhan lirih. "Apa yang para vampire lakukan disini? Apakah sedang ada pertemuan dengan para tetua?" dia menghela napas panjang. Keningnya mengerut. "Tapi jika ada pertemuan, mengapa harus tengah malam seperti ini?" tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran negative muncul dalam benaknya. Raut wajahnya berubah pucat. "Atau jangan-jangan mereka melanggar perjanjian. Mereka menerobos perbatasan desa." Luhan berdecak geram. Dia segera berlari menuju rumahnya secepat dia bisa.

.

.

Masa Kini

Kota Testaban 2018

Setelah Woojin dan Jihoon sampai di tempat dimana ada beberapa orang berjubah berkumpul, mereka berdua segera menyembunyikan diri dibalik pembatas tangga. Mata Jihoon membulat ketika dia melihat orang yang ada dilukisan yang dia lihat dilantai bawah kini tengah berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga melingkar yang ada di depan mereka.

"Bukankah orang itu yang ada dilukisan?" bisik Jihoon.

"Hu-um..kau benar."

"Tapi bagaimana orang di jaman Victoria masih bisa hidup di jaman sekarang? Bahkan wajahnya tak menua sama sekali. Dia masih tetap tampan." Mata Jihoon berbinar menatap orang tersebut dari kejauhan.

Woojin memutar matanya malas. "Kau jangan tertipu dengan mereka. Tetap fokus dengan pandangan mu dan tetap siaga. Jangan sampai kau lengah atau mereka akan membunuh mu."

Jihoon segera menoleh menatap Woojin dengan wajah terkejut. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'mereka akan membunuh mu'?"

"Duhh..membunuh! kau tahu kan arti dari membunuh?"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat ketika orang yang dia lihat telah berbicara dengan seseorang dibawah sana.

"Apa kau yakin Luhan akan membawa dia kemari?" orang yang memiliki kulit seputih susu berjalan mengelilingi ruangan sambil menyalakan semua lilin di ruangan itu.

"Tentu. Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

"Baguslah. Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu denganya. Dia akan bangkit kembali dari kematiannya."

"Minhyun hyung, aku senang kau membantu ku melakukan hal itu tapi, bukankah seharusnya kau dan juga mereka yang ada disini membenci kami, kaum campuran."

Orang yang dipanggil Minhyun tersenyum manis. Dia menghampiri Sungwoon. "Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku akan berada dipihak para kaum campuran dan melawan kaum ku sendiri."

Terlihat adanya garis keraguan dimata Sungwoon. Dia menatap Minhyun ragu. Dia menghela napas lalu duduk di tempatnya.

"Apa kau masih meragukan ku sampai sekarang?" tanya Minhyun tenang.

"Tentu saja aku selalu meragukan akan semua ucapan mu. Ahh tidak. Aku ragu dengan semua kaum golongan murni. Kalian semua sama. Para pengkhianat. Apalagi kau sendiri mengkhianati golongan mu sendiri. Dan tentu saja, sekali menjadi pengkhianat akan tetap menjadi pengkhianat. Lalu kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan akan bergabung dengan para kaum campuran. Apakah itu tidak mencurigakan?"

Minhyun tertawa hingga suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan. Woojin dan Jihoon sampai terkejut mendengar suara tawanya. Jihoon menelan ludah cepat dan menoleh melihat Woojin yang kini sedang mengepalkan tangannya keras.

"Hei ada apa Woojin?"

Deru napas Woojin naik turun dengan cepat. Matanya menunjukan tatapan kemarahan ketika dia melihat Minhyun yang masih terus tertawa.

"Hei Woojin kau kenapa?" Jihoon mengusap tangan Woojin untuk menenangkannya.

Woojin langsung menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa Jihoon."

Woojin kembali melihat kearah Minhyun dan Sungwoon yang masih melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Jihoon, tentu saja dia masih menatap Woojin cemas akan keadaannya sekarang. Apa yang terjadi pada Woojin sekarang? Siapa sebenarnya Woojin? Apa yang membuatnya mengajak Jihoon kemari? Pertanyaan seperti itu tiba-tiba terlintas dipikirannya ketika dia melihat mata Woojin berubah menjadi tatapan amarah yang begitu besar.

"Jadi Daniel juga termasuk ke dalam orang pengkhiatan seperti ku, bukan?" mata Sungwoon membulat. Dia menatap Minhyun tajam. "Lalu Xiumin dan juga Sehun. Mereka bertiga begitu menjijikan dimata para golongan murni. Mereka begitu rela melakukan apapun demi untuk melindungi kalian. Mereka bertiga lebih memilih membuang darah murni dan membuat kalian para kaum campuran hidup dari meminum darah kami. Bukankah kalian para kaum –menjijikan- campuran seharusnya lebih banyak berterima kasih kepada kelompok kami? Jasa mereka bertiga telah membuat kalian merasakan bagaimana hidup untuk kedua kalinya."

Sungwoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tatapan kebencian dan amarah mulai muncul. Semua lilin yang ada diruangan itu dengan cepat menyala begitu besar dan itu sukses membuat salah satu dari golongan murni terkejut. Woojin yang sejak tadi geram dengan semua omongan Minhyun, kini mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam ranselnya.

"Heii Woojin, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tenangkan dirimu!" Jihoon menahan tangan Woojin sekuat dia bisa, namun Woojin terus mengeluarkan isi ranselnya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

Jihoon berdecak kesal. Dia segera menampar pipi Woojin keras untuk membuatnya sadar kembali. Woojin menatap Jihoon terkejut. Jihoon menggeleng pelan sambil memasang wajah memelas. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat ku takut."

Woojin menarik napas panjang. Dia menoleh melihat Minhyun dan Sungwoon yang masih berdebat. Pandangannya kembali menatap kepada Jihoon.

"Kita dengarkan saja dulu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sepertinya mereka juga sedang menunggu seseorang. Jika memang keadaan disini semakin memburuk, kita bisa lari. Jangan melakukan hal apapun yang membuat ku khawatir dan juga takut."

Woojin menghela napas. Dia menyandarkan dirinya dipembatas tangga. Matanya terpejam untuk beberapa detik.

"Maaf Woojin, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menahan mu melakukan apa yang kau mau. Aku tidak tahu ada alasan apa antara kau dengan mereka yang ada dibawah sana sehingga kau begitu marah pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

"Itu saja?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ya itu saja."

Woojin mendekati Jihoon lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan pelan dibibirnya. "Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku. Maaf sudah membuat mu ketakutan."

Rasa hangat menjalar di seluruh tubuh Jihoon. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya dan juga dia merasa kini perutnya seperti ada beberapa kupu-kupu terbang didalam sana. Dia memalingkan wajahnya segera untuk menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Jangan lakukan hal yang selalu membuat ku terkejut Woojin. Sikap mu seperti itu tidak baik untuk jantung ku sekarang." ucap Jihoon malu.

Woojin tertawa pelan. "Maaf." Pandangannya kini kembali fokus pada pembicaraan Sungwoon dan Minhyun.

"Kau jangan membawa nama Daniel, Xiumin, dan juga Sehun. Mereka bertiga pengecualian. Kau tidak tahu alasan apa dibalik mereka melakukan hal ini kapada kami. Diamlah jika kau hanya bisa membual Hwang Minhyun." Sungwoon menaikan nada suaranya lebih tinggi. Napasnya menderu cepat menatap tajam Minhyun yang masih terlihat tenang.

Minhyun menyeringai. Dia berbalik hingga jubah panjangnya berkibar. " _Well_..kau membelanya karena kau mencintai Daniel. Sungguh tragis kisah cinta antara manusia dengan para vampire." Minhyun tertawa mengejek. "Daniel...aku masih ingat bagaimana dia membela mu di depan para petinggi di ruang pertemuan. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Xiumin. Mengorbankan harga dirinya sebagai vampire bangsawan dan membuang darah murninya hanya untuk membebaskan dirimu lalu melarikan diri dari kastil. _How stupid he is_!"

Sungwoon semakin tersulut emosi. Ketika dia hendak menyerang Minhyun, tiba-tiba kedatangan Luhan membuat seluruh para golongan murni berteriak heboh menyambutnya. Sungwoon terdiam sebentar sebelum dia menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar membawanya!" mata Sungwoon melirik sekilas melihat wajah Minseok yang pucat. Dia memeriksa leher Minseok. "Apa ini yang kau bilang tidak akan memberikan belas kasih kepadanya?" Luhan hanya menghela napas dan membaringkan tubuh Minseok di lantai.

"Aku hanya memberikan racun dengan dosis yang rendah. Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi jika kita tidak cepat malakukannya."

"Kau yakin akan melakukan hal ini?" tanya Sungwoon ragu.

"Tentu saja! Hanya mereka yang bisa melawan kaum mereka sendiri, bukan kita ataupun para _vampire hunter_ lainnya."

Sungwoon menghela napas panjang. Dia menoleh melihat Minhyun yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus dengarkan aku sekarang."

"Apa?"

Minhyun mendekat. Sungwoon dan Luhan mulai berdiri. Wajah Minhyun nampak terkejut ketika dia melihat tubuh Minseok dilantai. Kemudian sebuah senyum simpul dia tunjukan lalu memandang Sungwoon dan Luhan bergantian.

"Seorang _doppelganger_ dan mereka sama-sama memiliki darah murni. Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan atau dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Xiumin?"

"Bisakah kita melakukannya dengan cepat? Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Jika dia telah bangun semua rencana kita akan kacau."

Minhyun menepuk pundak Luhan pelan. "Kau begitu bersemangat Luhan. Berbeda dengan teman mu." Minhyun melirik Sungwoon yang menatapnya tajam. "Baiklah kita akan lakukan sekarang. Kau bawa tubuh manusia ini ke tempat persembahan lalu aku akan kesana dan memotong kedua pergelangan tangannya agar darahnya mengalir kesemua jalan darah ini." Minhyun tersenyum sebelum dia berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Diatas ruangan, Jihoon terkejut melihat sang kakak kini tengah tergeletak dilantai bawah sana. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat Jihoon semakin khawatir. Dia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana Minseok hyung bisa berada disana? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Jihoon menatap Woojin tajam. Meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Woojin hanya diam melihat Luhan yang telah melakukan apa yang Minhyun suruh.

"Hei Park Woojin! Apa kau mendengarku?! Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada kakak ku? Mereka akan membunuhnya, bukan?" Jihoon menggoyang lengan Woojin kasar.

Woojin menoleh memandang Jihoon dengan tenang.

Jihoon memicingkan matanya. "Kau pasti sudah tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi, bukan? Maka dari itu kau mengatakan kepada ku bahwa ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang menarik bagi ku." Jihoon mendengus kasar. Dia menatap tajam apa yang mereka lakukan dibawah sana. "Ini bukanlah suatu pertunjukan sirkus yang menarik untuk dilihat." Jihoon melipat tangannya didada sambil menatap tajam kearah Woojin.

"Jika kau tidak menyelamatkan Minseok hyung, aku sendiri yang akan berlari turun kesana dan menyelamatkannya."

Woojin segera menarik tangan Jihoon ketika dia berdiri. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Jihoon. "Dengarkan aku. Kita akan menyelamatkan kakak mu tapi, kau jangan turun kebawah sebelum aku memberikan aba-aba. Aku yang akan turun kesana dan melawan mereka. Jika aku berhasil mengalihkan perhatian mereka, maka kau harus membawa kakak mu dengan cepat keluar dari kastil ini. Kau paham?"

"Tapi bagaimana kau melawan mereka semua, Woojin?" Jihoon melihat kebawah dengan pandangan ngeri.

"Percaya padaku. Aku bisa mengatasi mereka. Perhatian mu cukup kau berikan kepada kakak mu saja."

" _Okay_. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat kau terluka. Jangan lakukan hal yang membuat nyawa mu terancam."

Woojin mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu." dia mencium kening Jihoon sebelum dia bergerak turun dari tangga. Dia telah bersiap dengan senjata ditangannya.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat keadaan dibawah sana. "Kumohon jangan sampai Woojin dan Minseok hyung terluka." Air mata Jihoon perlahan keluar.

.

.

Lantai ruang tengah yang awalnya bersih kini perlahan muncul sebuah simbol-simbol dari para bangsawan vampire. Setelah semua simbol tersebut nampak jelas, ruang tengah itu terbuka lebar membentuk lubang besar lalu munculah 3 buah peti mati yang perlahan keluar. Para golongan murni mulai meninggalkan tempat singgah mereka dan berdiri mengeliling peti mati tersebut. Luhan dan Sungwoon saling beradu pandang ketika melihat ketiga peti mati itu muncul.

Minhyun mulai bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Minseok terbaring. Dia mengambil sebuah pisau dibalik jubahnya dan mulai menyayat kedua pergelangan tangan Minseok. Darah pekat keluar dari pergelangan tangan Minseok dan mengalir ke semua aliran jalan darah menuju ketiga peti mati yang berada ditengah ruangan.

Para golongan murni mulai bergandengan satu sama lain dan mengucapkan kata-kata dalam bahasa mereka. Luhan dan Sungwoon serta Woojin yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut hanya bisa menganga lebar. Untuk beberapa saat Woojin bahkan sampai lupa dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan hingga tepukan pelan dipundaknya membuatnya tersadar. Mata Woojin melebar saat melihat Jihoon sekarang telah berada dibelakangnya.

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu sebelum mereka membunuh Minseok hyung." bisik Jihoon.

" _Yes I know_! Tapi mengapa kau ada disini? Ini berbahaya."

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Sekarang kita harus segera menyelamatkan Minseok hyung."

Woojin berdecak kesal. "Kau tetap disini. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku memberikan aba-aba." Jihoon mengangguk. Woojin segera berjalan pelan sambil bersembunyi dibalik kursi-kursi para golongan murni untuk sampai menuju ke tempat Minseok berada.

Ketika darah Minseok mulai memenuhi semua aliran jalan darah, salah satu peti mulai terbuka. Salah satu vampire mulai bangkit dari dalam peti. Rambut merah maroon yang terlihat mencolok membuat Sungwoon terkejut hingga dia ingin menangis. Luhan menepuk pundak Sungwoon agar dirinya tenang.

"Daniel...dia masih sama seperti ketika aku membunuhnya." ucap Sungwoon dengan suara bergetar.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tapi dibalik semua itu, dia sama seperti Sungwoon. Dia ingin menangis menanti kebangkitan dari makhluk yang pernah dia cintai.

Peti kedua mulai terbuka. Munculah sosok vampire tinggi kurus dengan wajah yang tak kalah tampan seperti vampire berambut merah maroon. Kulit putihnya yang pucat memantulkan cahaya layaknya berlian ketika cahaya bulan menyinarinya. Minhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia berjalan menghampiri kedua vampire itu.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia menunggu kemunculan vampire ketiga dengan cemas. Perasaannya terus tak sabar menantikan makhluk itu muncul didepan matanya.

"Mengapa Xiumin tidak bangkit juga? Apa yang membuatnya begitu lama untuk keluar dari petinya?" gumam Luhan.

Sungwoon menunjuk peti mati milik Xiumin dengan dagunya. "Kau tahu sendiri jika dia adalah vampire yang special. Bahkan untuk membuatnya _tertidur_ saja butuh proses yang rumit. Jadi untuk membangkitkan dia juga perlu waktu yang cukup lama. Dia berbeda dengan Daniel dan Sehun."

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya nampak sedikit kecewa. "Kau benar. Bahkan dulu aku menunggu prosesnya diluar kastil hingga fajar hampir tiba."

Sungwoon menepuk pundak Luhan sambil meremasnya pelan. "Kau tenang saja. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan bangkit seperti mereka berdua."

...


	5. Bloodline - 5

Desa Deadwood – 1840

Setelah kejadian dimana hampir setengah kepala keluarga di Desa Deadwood dibantai oleh sekelompok vampire, kini desa tersebut terlihat seperti desa mati. Pergerakan para vampire itu ternyata tidak hanya didalam desa terpencil saja, namun mereka mulai menyerbu seluruh Kota Testaban.

Beberapa kepala keluarga yang masih hidup kini bersembunyi di dalam satu-satunya gereja di desa tersebut. Luhan yang sejak semalam tidak tidur terus sibuk membantu orang-orang yang terluka akibat serangan dari sekelompok vampire.

Teman Luhan, si gedut Brad, menariknya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dia menyuruh Luhan untuk makan dan minum.

"Sejak semalam kau tidak istirahat. Kau terlalu sibuk membantu mereka semua."

Luhan menarik napas panjang. "Aku tidak akan istirahat, Brad. Mereka semua membutuhkan bantuan. Apakah kau tidak melihat hampir para penghuni disini terluka dan hanya beberapa orang yang bisa membantu. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, siapa yang akan melakukan itu?"

Brad berdecak tak suka dengan perkataan Luhan. "Tapi kau juga harus melihat kondisi mu sendiri, _brother_. Jika kau kelelahan, aku dan yang lainnya juga akan kesusahan membantumu. Kau boleh membantu mereka semua tapi kau juga harus melihat kondisi tubuhmu saat ini."

Luhan terdiam. Dia menunduk.

"Kau butuh istirahat, Luhan. Aku yang akan menggantikan posisi mu sekarang. Kau istirahatlah sebentar." Lanjut Brad. Dia menepuk pundak Luhan lalu mulai berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

Luhan mencoba untuk menutup matanya. Dia menyadari sendiri bahwa tubuhnya sekarang sangatlah lelah. Dia butuh istirahat agar kondisinya kembali segar, namun pikirannya terus membuat tubuhnya tak ingin untuk beristirahat meskipun hanya beberapa detik. Matanya terus melihat kearah jendela memandang bulan yang begitu terang malam ini.

"Xiumin…" gumam Luhan.

Luhan mengingat kembali kejadian semalam ketika dia sampai dirumah. Berlari begitu kecang ternyata tidak membuatnya bisa menyelamatkan semua anggota keluarnya. Dia bisa mendengar jeritan kencang dari ibunya. Segera dia berlari masuk dan mendapati semua keluargnya telah dibunuh oleh sekelompok vampire yang dia lihat saat perjalan pulang.

Terkejut. Emosi. Amarah yang langsung begitu saja keluar membuat Luhan melawan para vampire tersebut sekuat tenaga. Memukul. Melempar dengan benda apapun. Menusuk mereka dengan benda yang tajam juga ternyata tidak membuat para vampire binasa.

Luhan mulai lelah. Napasnya naik turun dengan cepat. Salah satu vampire menyeringai dan mulai menyerangnya. Dia mencengkram leher Luhan dengan kuat dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kau hanyalah manusia biasa tak bisa mengalahkan kami para vampire. Vampire bangsawan tak mudah dikalahkan, kau mengerti?" ucapnya remeh.

Vampire itu langsung menggigit leher Luhan. Jeritan kesakitan Luhan terdengar begitu kencang. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata perlahan. Dia kini berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Apakah ini akhir dalam hidup ku? Apakah hidupku benar-benar berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan semua keluarg ku. Ya benar. Aku pantas mati menyedihkan layaknya binatang ditangan makhluk menjijikan seperti mereka."

Luhan mulai pasrah dengan keadaannya. Dia tiak meronta untuk melawan. Dia hanya diam meratapi nasibnya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Namun, sebuah tepukan pelan membuat vampire yang menggigit Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hentikan Andi." ucapnya dengan lembut.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat makhluk yang dia sebut dengan mahkluk menjijikan berubah menjadi makhluk yang begitu indah. Vampire yang sangat menawan dengan mata biru terlihat sangat mengagumkan dimatanya.

"Lepaskan dia Andi." ucapnya sekali lagi.

Andi melepaskan taringnya dari leher Luhan dan langsung melempar tubuhnya menatap dinding rumah. Terdengar seru kesakitan Luhan.

"Untuk pertama kalinya kau menggangu acara makan ku, Xiumin."

Xiumin tersenyum. Dia berbalik melihat Luhan yang telah bersandar sambil memegang lehernya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup."

Andi mengerutkan keningnya. "Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu? Jika para petinggi tahu akan hal itu, mereka akan sangat marah. Marah besar."

Xiumin menarik napas panjang. Dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan duduk dihadapannya. Memandangnya sebentar lalu mengangkat dagu Luhan untuk melihat wajah Luhan lebih detail.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau gila!"

Xiumin memutar matanya malas. Dia melepas tangannya dari dagu Luhan dan menoleh melihat Andi. "Kau tahu kan jika aku bosan dengan para petinggi seperti mereka. Orang tua ku, keluarga ku, semuanya membuatku muak dengan segala aturan kolot mereka." Xiumin kembali memandang Luhan. Dia tersenyum melihat Luhan ketika mata mereka saling beradu pandang. Untuk beberapa detik, Luhan bisa merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar dengan sangat cepat dari biasanya.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi jika kau melakukannya, kau juga tahu resiko yang akan kau dapatkan."

Xiumin berdiri. Wajah yang tadinya terlihat sangat anggun kini berubah dingin. Dia memandang Andi dengan mata birunya yang tajam.

"Para petinggi seperti mereka –orang tua ku- layak mendapatkan sebuah hadiah untuk merayakan kenaikan tahta ku seminggu lagi. Aku akan memberikan sebuah hadiah yang akan membuat mereka terus mengenang hari itu."

Xiumin menyeringai. Dia kembali mendekati Luhan dan duduk dihadapannya. Dia bisa mendengar tarikan napas menyerah Andi.

"Jangan libatkan aku dalam permainan konyolmu itu."

Xiumin tertawa mengejek. "Kau tenang saja. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dengan semua ini."

Untuk beberapa detik mereka berdua terdiam. Xiumin melihat bekas gigitan dileher Luhan dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Andi, sekarang kau pergilah bersama dengan yang lain. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Andi mengangguk mengerti. Dia segera memanggil teman-temannya dan bergegas pergi dari rumah Luhan.

.

.

Setelah kepergian teman-temannya, kini hanya tersisa dirinya dan Luhan. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Diluar sana mulai terdengar suara ribut orang-orang yang ketakutan dengan serangan kelompok vampire. Luhan memandang Xiumin dengan mata tajam namun ada kilatan ketakutan didalamnya.

Xiumin tersenyum manis. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang – " dia menoleh kebelakang melihat semua tubuh keluarga Luhan yang telah mati. Mata Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Xiumin. "emm.. hal yang sama seperti yang teman-temanku lakukan kepada keluarga mu." Xiumin kembali memandang Luhan dan melempar senyum manis kepadanya lagi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Sebentar lagi racun yang Andi berikan dari gigitan itu akan membuat mu mati, jadi aku akan membuat kesepakatan dengan mu." Luhan terdiam. Dia menatap Xiumin untuk meminta penjelasan. "Aku akan memuatmu kembali hidup, namun kau harus membantuku untuk menjadi bagian dari permainan yang ingin aku lakukan."

"Jika aku tidak mau?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan barusan. Kau akan mati dari racun bekas gigitan Andi yang ada dileher mu itu."

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir lagi. Luhan mulai merasa kini tubuhnya tak bisa dia gerakan lagi. Kedua kakinya mulai mati rasa. Mulutnya kelu bahkan untuk berbicara saja dia mulai kesusahan. Tubuhnya terasa panas layaknya terkena demam yang sangat tinggi.

Luhan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Permainan seperti apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Xiumin mengerutkan dagu. Terlihat dia seperti berpikir untuk beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyum simpul dia tunjukan. "Kau akan membalaskan dendam atas kematian keluarga mu dan juga orang-orang di desa ini."

Luhan menatap Xiumin tak percaya. Apakah aku tak salah dengar? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tapi jika kau tidak ingin tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap menyelamatkanmu dari kematian mu ini."

Xiumin tersenyum tulus. Seketika hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang Xiumin inginkan. Anggap saja senyuman itu adalah kelemahan bagi Luhan. Dan memang benar adanya. Luhan selalu tak bisa mengontrol jantungnya untuk tetap berdetak seperti biasanya setiap kali Xiumin menampilkan senyuman manis kepadanya.

Disaat Xiumin akan menggigit pergelangan tangan Luhan, dia menarik tangannya sebentar. Menatapnya begitu lekat hingga dia melihat betapa indahnya vampire yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan dengan suara lirih.

"Xiumin."

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Matanya melihat sebuah kalung melingkar dileher Xiumin. Sebuah kalung dengan dua cincin yang menjadi satu. Matanya kembali memandang Xiumin yang kini akan menggigit pergelangan tangannya. "Aku akan mengeluarkan racunnya dari tubuhmu. Ini akan terasa sakit. Kau harus menahannya sebentar."

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Dia hanya terus memandang wajah Xiumin yang terlihat begitu indah dimatanya. Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan makhluk seperti dia? Pertanyaan seperti itu terus menerus dia tanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa terasa Xiumin telah selesai mengeluarkan semua racun yang ada didalam tubuh Luhan. Dia mulai menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. "Kau harus meminum darah ku jika kau ingin selamat." Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera menghisap darah Xiumin. Matanya membulat ketika dia merasakan darah Xiumin masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Luhan masih terus menghisap darah Xiumin.

"Cukup! Kau sudah terlalu banyak menghisap darahku." Xiumin menjambak rambut Luhan dengan keras untuk melepaskannya dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tahu darah bangsawan selalu menjadi favorit bagi semua kalangan. Bahkan kau yang kini menjadi _makhluk campuran_ sangat menikmatinya hingga tidak mau melepaskannya." ucap Xiumin kagum.

Xiumin mulai berdiri. Dia melihat kearah jendela lalu berlalik melihat Luhan yang kini telah berdiri. Wajahnya nampak sedikit terkejut mendapati Luhan yang bisa langsung berdiri.

"Hmm.." Xiumin mengangguk pelan. " _Well_ , aku harus pergi sekarang. Sebentar lagi fajar. Aku harus kembali bersembunyi di rumah ku."

Luhan mendekatinya. Dia meraih tangannya. Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan. Xiumin segera menarik tangannya. Dia tersenyum untuk terakhirnya kalinya kepada Luhan. Lalu detik selanjutnya dia bersiap untuk melompat dari jendela, namun Luhan menahannya. Dia memeluknya dari belakang dan itu membuat Xiumin terkejut.

"Apakah kita akan bertemu kembali?" bisik Luhan.

Xiumin tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng. Luhan segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Xiumin untuk berhadapan dengannya. Dia meremas lengan Xiumin pelan. Matanya terus memandang wajah Xiumin penuh kekaguman.

Xiumin berdeham pelan. "Apakah kau tidak akan membiarkan ku pergi?"

Luhan tertawa kikuk. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Xiumin. "Maaf."

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Luhan."

"Luhan...kita akan bertemu jika kau menginginkannya."

Xiumin menoleh melihat warna langit mulai berubah menjadi jingga. Dia menelan ludah cepat. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. _Bye_."

Xiumin langsung melompat dari jendela lalu menghilang ditelan kabut pagi yang masih terlihat tebal. Luhan segera melihat kepergian Xiumin. Seperti ada perasaan tak rela jika dia pergi begitu cepat.

"Bahkan aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya." Dia menarik napas panjang.

Sinar matahari hangat muncul perlahan. Luhan memandang matahari terbit sambil tersenyum. Dia menaruh tangannya tepat dijantungnya. Berdetak begitu cepat. "Apa yang akan aku perbuat dengan perasaan ini? Mengapa harus dengan vampire?" dia berbalik dan berjalan melihat tubuh keluarganya yang telah mati. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan keras.

.

.

Masa Kini – 2018

Minhyun tersenyum lebar memandang Daniel dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Matanya memancarkan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Dia memeluk Daniel dan Sehun bergantian.

"Selamat datang kembali wahai saudara ku."

Sehun hanya menyeringai acuh sedangkan Daniel hanya memberikan pandangan kosong tak peduli. Minhyun tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan menerima sapaan mereka berdua yang terkesan tidak peduli padanya.

"Aku senang bisa melihat kalian kembali. Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar kalian berdua. Seperti dulu tanpa ada perubahan sama sekali. Aku yakin kalian akan merasa nyaman jika berada didunia kalian dulu, yaitu kamar kalian sendiri."

"Diamlah Minhyun!" Sehun berdecak kesal. Dia berjalan santai melihat sekeliling ruangan. Dia kembali menyeringai. "Tempat ini masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja – " dia menghentikan ucapannya lalu memandang kearah Luhan dan Sungwoon yang sedang berdiri dibalik penyangga dinding. "bagaimana kaum campuran seperti mereka bisa berada ditempat seperti ini?" lanjut Sehun yang kini sudah berada disamping Luhan sambil merangkulnya. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana terkejutnya Luhan saat dia tiba-tiba telah muncul disampingnya.

Mata Daniel mengarah dimana Sehun berada. Mata sipitnya memandang seseorang yang dia kenal. Dia diam untuk beberapa detik yang kemudian berbalik memunggungi orang tersebut. Sungwoon menunduk sedih. Dia terisak ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang dia cintai tak ingin melihatnya.

Minhyun menepuk pundak Daniel pelan. "Pergilah ke kamar mu. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan cepat."

Daniel menoleh melihat Minhyun lalu memandang peti mati yang masih belum terbuka. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Sungwoon hyung." Daniel mulai berjalan pelan menuju sebuah lorong gelap. Minhyun menyeringai tak suka. Dia melihat kearah Sungwoon dengan wajah kesal. "Aku tidak percaya jika orang pertama yang ingin dia ajak bicara adalah kau, Ha Sungwoon." Minhyun menyebut nama Sungwoon penuh dengan nada penekanan.

"Pergilah hyung. Aku yakin banyak yang akan kalian berdua bicarakan." ucap Sehun santai.

Sungwoon mengangguk. Dia mulai pergi menyusul Daniel.

Minhyun memutar matanya malas melihat Sungwoon dengan tergesa-gesa menyusul kepergian Daniel. Dia menghembuskan napas panjang. Matanya kini fokus ke salah satu peti mati yang masih belum terbuka. Dia menyentuh nama yang tercetak di peti mati tersebut.

Tertulis sebuah nama, " _ **PRINZE XIUMIN ABUNDANCIO**_ _**ARYANO**_ _**MADRON**_ _**VREO**_ _**Jr**_ **.** "

"Mengapa kau masih mengurung dirimu disana hyung? Apakah kau tidak merindukan seseorang? Dia sedang menunggumu dengan gusar disini." Minhyun melihat kearah Luhan. Dia melempar senyum kepadanya.

Sehun berdecak tak percaya. Dia menghela napas panjang. "Jujur saja, aku dan Daniel bahkan tidak ingin bangkit dengan terpaksa seperti ini, apalagi Xiumin hyung." Dia menoleh melihat Luhan yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Dia tahu betapa besar rasa rindu Luhan yang ingin segera melihat Xiumin bangkit. Namun dia juga tidak ingin melihat Xiumin, hyung yang sangat dia cintai, mengamuk dan berubah menjadi sosok vampire yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia lihat hanya karena memaksanya untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ini memang salah ku, Sehun. Aku terlalu egois karena perasaan rindu ku kepadanya begitu tak tertahankan. Aku begitu ingin melihatnya kembali."

"Luhan hyung, aku tahu kau sangat merindukannya. Tapi kau juga tahu sendiri, Xiumin hyung akan bangkit dari tidurnya jika itu atas kehendaknya sendiri. Jika kau memaksanya maka hasil yang akan kau dapatkan –" Sehun memandang Minhyun yang masih berusaha untuk membangkitkan Xiumin. "Dia akan marah kepadamu seperti Daniel tadi."

Luhan memandang peti mati Xiumin dengan tatapan sendu. Matanya mulai sembab karena air matanya kini perlahan keluar. Saat matanya melihat kearah tempat Minseok terbaring, dengan segera matanya membulat terkejut. Seorang manusia sedang membopong tubuh Minseok pergi dari tempatnya.

"WOOJIN!"

…


	6. Bloodline - 6

Bloodline part 6

Woojin menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia telah sampai diujung tempat persembunyiannya. Matanya dengan sigap melihat ke segela arah untuk memastikan bahwa siatuasi aman agar Jihoon bisa membawa Minseok pergi. Dia menoleh kebelakang melihat Jihoon yang memandangnya tajam. Dia memberikan aba-aba bagi Jihoon untuk segera pergi menyelamatkan Minseok segera.

Ketika Jihoon telah berhasil membopong tubuh Minseok, dia melihat kearah Woojin yang menghampirinya. Matanya segera membulat panik ketika salah satu vampire golongan murni akan menyerang Woojin.

"WOOJIN!"

Suara keras Jihoon membuat semua pandangan vampire golongan murni menatap kearah mereka. Woojin segera berbalik dan menghadang serangan dari vampire tersebut.

"Jihoon cepatlah pergi. Bawa Minseok hyung keluar dari sini. Aku akan menghentikan mereka."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jihoon segera membawa pergi Minseok dengan susah payah. Diatas sana Sehun dan Luhan melihat apa yang tengah Woojin dan Jihoon lakukan. Sehun menarik napas panjang sebelum dia berbicara.

"Aku tidak suka keadaan seperti ini, tapi mereka membutuhkan bantuan." Dia menoleh kearah Luhan.

Luhan diam sejenak lalu kemudian dia mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar."

Minhyun berdecak kesal. Dia menjerit keras lalu dengan cepat dia menyerang Woojin. Mencengkram lehernya kuat hingga wajah Woojin memerah.

"Berani sekali seorang manusia merusak ritual penting ini?" Minhyun semakin kuat mencengkram leher Woojin. Sehun segera menahan tangan Minhyun. Dia menatap tajam Minhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari leher Woojin.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat Minhyun mencengkram leher Woojin. "WOOJIN!" Woojin memandang kearahnya sambil menggeleng pelan tanda bahwa dia tidak boleh berhenti. "Pergilah Jihoon. Jangan khawatirkan diriku." Terdengar suara rintihan Woojin. Jihoon yang memang keras kepala tidak menghiraukan apa yang Woojin katakan.

Jihoon langsung membaringkan tubuh Minseok ke lantai. "Minseok hyung, maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk menyelamatkan teman ku. Segera aku akan kembali lagi dan membawa mu pergi dari sini. Aku janji!" ketika dia berbalik, Luhan telah berdiri dihadapannya. Matanya melirik kearah Minseok dan kembali melihat Jihoon yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kau jangan me-mendekat." ucap Jihoon dengan suara bergetar.

Luhan memutar matanya malas. Dia berjalan menghampiri Minseok dan langsung menggendongnya.

"He-heiiii! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jihoon menahan tangan Luhan dan menatapnya tajam

"Ikut aku. Aku akan menunjukan jalan keluarnya." Luhan menunjuk lurus ke lorong dengan dagunya. Dia mulai berjalan masuk ke lorong. Jihoon terdiam sebentar. Dia masih mencerna apa yang Luhan katakan barusan.

"Apakah dia membantuku? Tapi bukankah dia yang membawa tubuh Minseok hyung kemari."

Suara menggema Luhan yang menyuruhnya untuk segera mengikutinya membuat Jihoon terjekut. Dia menelan ludahnya cepat. Sebelum dia pergi, dia menoleh kebelakang melihat Woojin yang kini telah bebas dari cengkraman tangan Minhyun.

.

.

Sehun menahan tangan Minhyun yang akan kembali menyerang Woojin. Dia langsung melempar tubuh Minhyun menjauh dari Woojin ketika Minhyun lengah. Dia segera menyelamatkan Woojin dan membawanya ketepi ruangan.

"Kau begitu berani untuk masuk kemari dan mengacaukan segalanya, manusia."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu dan aku punya nama!"

"Oh ya?" Sehun menyeringai. "Kau sama seperti seseorang yang ku kenal dulu. Kasar dan – " Dia menatap Woojin sebentar lalu tertawa pelan. "kulit mu begitu eksotis sama sepertinya."

Woojin berdecak tak suka.

"Apakah sikap seorang _vampire hunter_ memang selalu kasar kepada orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat Woojin menatapnya tajam. Dia mendengus kesal. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari salah satu vampire golongan murni. Jeritan yang sangat keras dan itu membuat semua vampire kini menjerit histeris. Sehun terkejut ketika matanya menatap nanar peti mati milik Xiumin telah terbuka. "Bagaimana bisa –" matanya kembali terkejut saat pandangannya menatap kearah Xiumin yang tengah menghisap darah dari vampire golongan murni dengan sangat rakus. "Xiumin hyung…" lalu matanya menangkap sosok Minhyun yang kini telah melarikan diri. Dia berdecak kesal. " _Shit!"_

Sehun berusaha untuk tenang. Dia menarik napas panjang lalu mulai berdiri. " _Fine_. Aku akan pergi tapi aku tidak yakin apakah kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup." Dia melirik kearah Woojin.

Untuk pertama kalinya Woojin melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan didepan matanya. Semua vampire golongan murni yang hadir menjerit ketakutan dan beberapa dari mereka telah mati akibat serangan brutal Xiumin.

Salah satu vampire golongan murni yang telah menjadi mangsa Xiumin berlari mendekati mereka berdua dan itu membuat Woojin bergedik ketakutan. Dia segera meraih senjata yang dia bawa namun dengan cepat Sehun menariknya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tidak perlu sungkan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang yang menyelamatkan hidup mu meskipun dia adalah orang yang kau benci." Sehun menyeringai remeh menatap Woojin.

.

.

Luhan dan Jihoon kini telah berada di luar kastil. Jihoon menunggu kemunculan Woojin dibalik pintu kastil dengan perasaan cemas. Dia juga tak kalah khawatir dengan keadaan Minseok sekarang. Dia terus menangis memanggil nama Minseok yang sama sekali tak memberikan respon apapun. Wajah pucat Minseok yang seperti mayat membuat perasaan Jihoon tak bisa tenang.

"Tenanglah. Dia tidak apa-apa."

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Kau yang membawa Minseok hyung kemari dan..dan..dia sekarang tak sadarkan diri." Jihoon memandang Minseok sendu. "Bahkan wajahnya seperti mayat sekarang." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Tangis Jihoon semakin pecah. Dia mengguncang tubuh Minseok terus menerus sambil memanggil namanya namun Minseok tetap tak merespon. Luhan yang mulai kesal mendengar tangisan Jihoon kini mulai mendekati mereka. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum menopang tubuh Minseok dengan tangannya. Dia memeriksa kedua pergelangan tangan Minseok dan bekas gigitan yang ada dilehernya.

Jihoon melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba menggigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Matanya terkejut ketika dia melihat Luhan menempelkan pergelangan tangannya ke mulut Minseok.

"Hei Tuan, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau memberikan darah mu kepada Minseok hyung?"

Jihoon menahan tangan Luhan namun dia menepisnya. Dia menatap Jihoon dengan wajah dingin yang menusuk. "Jika kau ingin kakak mu selamat, maka diamlah. Tutup mulutmu dan jangan banyak bicara bocah."

Jihoon menelan ludah dengan cepat. Wajahnya berubah takut. Dia memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan apa yang Luhan lakukan.

Mereka diam beberapa saat. Kini Luhan telah selesai memberikan darahnya untuk Minseok. Dia kembali membaringkan tubuh Minseok ke tanah. Jihoon memandang kearah Luhan dan Minseok secara bergantian. Dia mulai tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Minseok yang tak lagi pucat seperti saat dia menyelamatkannya.

Luhan melihat sekilas kearah Jihoon. Dia mengingat kembali apa yang Sungwoon katakan kepadanya.

 **-Flashback di chapter 4 ya-**

Sungwoon menghela napas panjang. Dia menoleh melihat Minhyun yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus dengarkan aku sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Sekarang, disini ada dua orang manusia." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Mata Sungwoon menunjuk kearah tempat persembunyian Woojin dan Jihoon lalu Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Sungwoon.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat mereka masuk dari pintu atas saat aku berbicara dengan Minhyun tadi." ucap Sungwoon sangat pelan. "Aku merasa bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang _vampire hunter_." Sebentar mereka berdua saling berpandangan. "Aku menduga alasan mereka kemari untuk menghentikan ritual ini dan akan menyelamatkan Minseok. Jika dugaan ku benar, maka kau harus membantu mereka dan segera pergi dari tempat." lanjut Sungwoon.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ritualnya? Bagaimana dengan Xiumin?"

"Jangan pedulikan tentang ritual ini, Luhan." Sungwoon melirik kearah Minhyun yang semakin mendekat.

"Aku yakin mereka akan bangkit jika mereka menginginkannya dan kita akan melakukan ritual seperti ini lagi dan tanpa ada Minhyun. Kau paham?"

Luhan menatap Minhyun sebentar lalu kembali melihat Sungwoon. Wajahnya masih terlihat ragu namun dia mengangguk setuju. Pandangannya kini beralih melihat kearah Minseok yang terbaring lalu berpindah melihat peti mati milik Xiumin.

"Baiklah Sungwoon. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Kau juga harus menyelamatkan Minseok. Aku tahu kau tidak akan membunuhnya."

Luhan menarik napas panjang. Dia mengangguk paham. "Aku akan melakukannya."

 **-Flashback off-**

"Apakah kau adik Minseok?"

Jihoon memandang kearah Luhan. Dia mengangguk. "Lebih tepatnya aku adalah keponakannya. Dia paman ku tapi aku lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai kakak ku."

"Siapa nama mu?"

"Park Jihoon."

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Lalu siapa nama Tuan?"

"Nama ku Luhan. Dan jangan memanggilku Tuan. Panggil saja aku hyung."

Jihoon mengangguk. Dia kembali fokus melihat keadaan Minseok.

Luhan mulai berdiri ketika dia melihat Sungwoon dan Daniel keluar dari kastil. Sungwoon sedikit tersenyum saat dia melihat Luhan bersama dengan Jihoon dan Minseok.

"Terima kasih kau sudah melakukannya, Luhan. Aku tahu kau masih memiliki rasa simpati kepada mereka."

Luhan hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis. "Dulu kita juga seperti mereka., bukan?" Dia memandang kearah Daniel yang kini telah duduk disamping Jihoon menatap Minseok dalam diam.

"Kau tahu kan tentang seorang _doppelganger_?" tanya Sungwoon saat dia melihat kearah Daniel. Daniel mengangguk. Matanya memandang Sungwoon sebentar lalu dia mulai berdiri. "Ini tidak mungkin! Mereka berdua sangat mirip. Darahnya pun sama seperti ku dan Sehun hyung. Dia hanya seorang _doppelganger_ tapi, bagaimana bisa darah kami sama?"

Sungwoon mulai duduk. Dia melihat kearah pintu kastil. "Dia adalah seorang _doppelganger_ yang special, Daniel. Sama seperti Xiumin hyung. Dia adalah vampire yang special. Darahnya sama kuatnya seperti darah kalian para vampire bangsawan."

Daniel menyeringai. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sungwoon dan berdiri disampingnya. "Tidak semua dari golongan murni terutama para bangsawan memiliki darah yang kuat seperti Xiumin hyung. Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri bahwa Xiumin hyung tidak bangkit bersama ku dan Sehun hyung. Itu karena darah kami berbeda meskipun kami berasal dari golongan yang sama."

Sungwoon mendongak melihat Daniel dengan wajah menggemaskan. "Tapi kau tetap saja special bagiku, Daniel." Sungwoon tersenyum manis lalu meraih tangan Daniel.

Luhan memutar matanya malas. Dia berdeham cukup kencang. "Disini ada anak kecil – " Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Jihoon. "jadi tolong kondisikan _sweet moment_ kalian berdua, terutama kau Sungwoon." Luhan menatap tajam Sungwoon namun yang ditatap hanya memberikan tawa mengejek kapadanya.

"Apakah sudah saatnya kita tertawa bahagia?" suara dingin Sehun membuat mereka terdiam dengan wajah terkejut.

Sehun menyeringai melihat reaksi mereka bertiga yang kelewat terkejut saat dia berjalan meghampiri mereka.

"Mengapa kalian berhenti tertawa? Apakah aku sudah menggangu acara senang-senang kalian?"

Disisi lain, Jihoon tersenyum senang dan segera berlari menghampiri Woojin yang berjalan dibelakang Sehun. Dia langsung memeluk erat Woojin. "Oh _God_ terima kasih kau masih melindunginya." Woojin tertawa pelan. Dia menarik Jihoon untuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau lihat kan aku baik-baik saja." Woojin tersenyum menampilkan gigi gingsulnya. Jihoon mengangguk senang mendengarnya. Dia segera menggandeng tangan Jihoon dan berjalan menghampiri yang lain.

.

.

Sampainya mereka didepan rumah Jihoon, Luhan langsung membaringkan Minseok di tempat tidurnya. Dia menatap Minseok lama hingga Jihoon datang menghampiri mereka. Dia menoleh kearah Jihoon. "Keadaan Minseok telah membaik. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kembali tubuhnya." lalu kembali melihat Minseok.

"Aku akan mengobati luka Minseok hyung." Jihoon mulai duduk disamping Minseok.

Luhan mengangguk. Dia memasukan kedua tangannya disaku celana dan menoleh kearah jendela. Cahaya dari kembang api masih terlihat jelas dilangit malam ini. Beberapa menit dia begitu betah memandang kilatan cahaya itu hingga suara Jihoon yang memanggil namanya membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah selesai mengobati luka Minseok hyung. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ayah dan Ibu ku sudah kembali dari perayaan hari ini."

"Pergilah. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan Minseok sekali lagi setelah itu aku akan pergi."

Jihoon mengangguk mengerti. Dia segera keluar dari kamar Minseok dan meninggalkan Luhan sendirian. Luhan menarik napas panjang. Dia mendudukan dirinya disamping Minseok. Memandangnya begitu lama. Tangannya mulai menyentuh pipi Minseok pelan. Mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah melukai mu. Aku telah membuat hidup mu diambang kematian."

Luhan mengusap pergelangan tangan Minseok yang telah terbungkus dengan kain perban.

"Kau begitu mirip dengannya dan … " Luhan menghentikan ucapannya. Dia memandang wajah Minseok penuh penyesalan. Dia menggeleng pelan ketika dia menyadari sesuatu yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah perasaan yang dulu pernah dia rasakan saat pertama kali dia melihat Xiumin. Perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang selalu Luhan rindukan telah dia rasakan kembali ketika dia bertemu dengan Minseok pertama kalinya.

"Apakah kau akan terus menunggunya hingga fajar tiba?" pertanyaan Sungwoon sukses membuat Luhan terkejut. Dia menyeringai melihat Sungwoon yang menghampirinya.

Sungwoon meremas pundak Luhan pelan. "Kita harus segera pergi. Daniel dan Sehun telah menunggu kita."

Luhan diam. Matanya masih memandang Minseok.

"Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan akan terjadi. Ini tentang Xiumin."

Luhan menoleh melihat Sungwoon. Keningnya mengerut. "Xiumin? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia telah bangkit dan membunuh semua vampire golongan murni. Sebagian dari mereka telah menjadi mangsanya." Sungwoon menatap Luhan takut. "Kau tahu sendiri jika dia butuh darah banyak untuk memulihkan dirinya dari kondisinya yang dulu. Bahkan darah Minseok tidak cukup baginya." Sungwoon melihat kearah Minseok. Pandangannya sedikit cemas.

"Dia akan mencarinya."

"Aku tahu."

Sungwoon menarik napas panjang. "Kita pergi sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Dia dan Sungwoon melompat dari jendela kamar Minseok dan menghilang ditelan kabut malam yang tebal.

…


	7. Bloodline - 7

Hutan Virgilio – Musim Dingin 1840

Setalah kejadian penyerangan vampire di Desa Deadwood beberapa minggu lalu, kini desa tersebut mulai melakukan pembersihan. Orang-orang yang meninggal telah dikubur di pemakaman umum desa. Semua makam yang ada disana hampir seluruhnya ditutupi dengan kurungan besi yang dimaksudkan untuk menjebak orang yang telah mati seandainya hidup kembali dan berubah menjadi vampire.

Luhan serta sisa kepala keluarga terutama para lelaki kini membuat sebuah pasukan khusus yang mereka gunakan sebagai pengintai sekaligus penyerang jika para vampire kembali menyerang desa mereka. Luhan yang dipercaya sebagai kepala tim pengintai mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaga perbatasan desa dengan hutan dimana tempat kastil vampire berada.

Hutan Virgilio, tempat dimana kastil vampire berdiri kokoh ditengah hutan. Hampir seluruh warga desa tidak pernah menginjakan kaki di kastil tersebut. Namun, ada salah satu para tetua di desa itu yang konon pernah menginjakan kaki kastil disana.

Cerita bermula ketika dia sedang mencari kayu bakar di hutan dan melihat kastil vampire dengan wajah kagum. Dia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam sana namun yang didapatkan hanyalah kastil kosong tak berpenghuni. Dia lalu kembali ke desa dan hal yang aneh pun terjadi. Dia mulai merasa bahwa dirinya sedang dimata-matai oleh seseorang selama berbulan-bulan setelah hari dimana dia masuk ke dalam kastil. Hingga keesokan harinya dia ditemukan tewas mengenaskan dengan kepala yang terputus dan penuh dengan bekas gigitan disekujur tubuhnya. Warga yang menduga bekas gigitan itu akibat dari serangan hewan buas di dalam hutan. Setelah kejadian naas tersebut, waga desa Deadwood mulai takut untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Heii Brad, itu hanya cerita omong kosong. Kau jangan menceritakan hal seperti itu kepada anak-anak. Mereka akan percaya dengan cerita mu nanti." Luhan tertawa keras mendengar Brad yang terus menceritakan kisah tentang vampire yang pernah membunuh para tetua desa.

"Diamlah Luhan! Cerita ini bukanlah omong kosong." Brad berdecak kesal.

Ketika Brad terus bercerita, Luhan mulai berdiri meninggalkannya. Dia tak menghiraukan seruan namanya yang dipanggil berulang kali. Dia terus berjalan masuk di jalan yang gelap. Ditengah jalan, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menghembuskan napas pelan hingga terlihat uap tipis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya keatas melihat bintang yang berkelip terang di langit malam.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu.." seru Luhan pelan. "Aku merindukan mu.."

Luhan kembali menatap lurus jalanan yang gelap. Namun tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang dari kejauhan. Sejak tadi tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan akibat musim dingin yang melanda namun sekarang dia merasa jika tubuhnya mulai menghangat. Ada perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan ketika dia melihat sosok tersebut. Perlahan dia mengikuti sosok itu hingga perbatasan hutan. Napasnya menderu tenang dengan tubuhnya yang terus merasakan kehangatan meskipun angin musim dingin menusuk kulitnya. Dia mulai menyunggingkan senyum lebar saat dia melihat sosok itu menampakan dirinya.

"Xiumin…"

"Kemarilah Luhan." seru Xiumin sambil tersenyum manis lalu menghilang ditengah kabut yang tebal.

Dengan cepat Luhan segera berlari masuk ke dalam hutan mengejar Xiumin. Dia terus memanggil nama Xiumin dengan keras namun nama yang dipanggil tak muncul juga. Napasnya mulai naik turun tak karuan. Dia menyandarkan dirinya di pohon untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara Xiumin tertawa. Dia melihat ke sekitar hutan yang gelap namun yang dia dapat hanyalah kabut tebal yang mengganggu penglihatannya. Dia berdecak kesal.

"Tunjukan dirimu Xiumin. Kumohon." pintanya dengan nada merajuk.

Mata Luhan menyipit ketika dia melihat sosok vampire berjubah tengah tersenyum kepadanya dibalik kabut. Dia kembali tersenyum senang saat Xiumin mulai muncul. "Kemarilah." Dia berseru dengan semangat. Wajahnya terlihat senang seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah hadiah dari orang tuanya.

Xiumin berjalan pelan menghampiri Luhan. Senyum manisnya tak bisa dia dilepaskan sampai dia telah berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan. Mereka berdua saling beradu pandang untuk beberapa menit. Luhan mulai mendekati Xiumin dan memberikan sebuah pelukan erat untuknya.

"Maaf jika sikap ku tidak sopan karena tiba-tiba aku memeluk mu seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau telah menjadi bagian dari hidup ku, Luhan. Aku telah memberikan sebagian darah ku kepada mu. Kau ingat kan?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengangguk paham. "Tapi –" matanya menatap sekeliling hutan dengan cemas. Xiumin yang menyadari ada guratan kecemasan di wajah Luhan hanya tertawa pelan. Dia menyentuh pipi Luhan dan tersenyum kepadanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bersama mu sekarang." Luhan tersenyum kikuk. Dia meremas pelan tangan Xiumin yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku akan mengikuti permainan mu. Membalaskan dendam atas kematian keluarga ku. Aku akan melakukannya."

Xiumin tersenyum lebar. Terlihat wajahnya yang sangat menawan begitu bersemangat saat mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Dia mengangguk senang. "Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang kepada mu, Luhan."

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Xiumin menarik tangan Luhan lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke tempat dimana seseorang yang Xiumin maksud telah menunggu mereka. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika dia melihat salah satu vampire sedang menatapnya tajam. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia merasa takut untuk mendekat ke tempat itu.

"Mengapa kau berhenti?"

"Emm…itu..dia siapa?"

Xiumin tertawa. Dia menarik pelan tangan Luhan untuk kembali berjalan bersamanya. "Tenanglah. Dia tidak akan menyerang mu."

Setelah Xiumin dan Luhan mulai dekat dengan vampire yang kini ada dihadapan mereka, vampire itu segera menarik tangan Xiumin menjauh dari Luhan. Dia memberikan pandangan yang menusuk ke Luhan dan itu membuat tubuh Luhan diam tak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

Xiumin tertawa. Dia memukul kepala vampire yang ada disampingnya. "Jangan melakukan hal itu Sehun. Kau membuatnya ketakutan."

Sehun berdecak tak suka. Dia langsung mengedipkan matanya dan membuat tubuh Luhan kembali normal. Segera Luhan menarik Xiumin dan menggandengnya erat. Dia menatap Sehun tajam meskipun dirinya masih ketakutan dengan apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan kepadanya.

"Lihatlah hyung! Dia sama sekali tidak memiliki sikap sopan kepadamu, apalagi dengan ku." Sehun menyeringai. Dia memandang Luhan tak suka.

"Tenanglah Sehun. Aku sudah mengatakannya kepada mu bahwa dia bukan seperti kita."

Xiumin mengaitkan tangannya dengan Luhan. Dia memandang kearahnya dengan pipi yang merona. "Dia adalah adik ku. Sehun."

Luhan memandang Sehun dari atas sampai bawah. Dia segera menampilkan sebuah senyuman dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sehun. "Aku Luhan."

Sehun berdecak. Dia mengabaikan uluran tangan Luhan dan memilih untuk berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Luhan menoleh kearah Xiumin dengan wajah tak mengerti dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa pelan dari Xiumin.

"Dia memang seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang baru. Kau pasti akan terbiasa dengan sikap acuh Sehun."

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan dan Sehun untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain. Ternyata dibalik sikap dingin dan acuhnya Sehun, dia adalah seorang vampire yang banyak bicara dan sedikit usil. Mereka berdua mulai akrab bahkan Luhan tidak ingat jika Sehun adalah seorang vampire seperti Xiumin.

"Tapi hyung, kau benar-benar tidak sopan."

Luhan segera menoleh melihat Sehun. Keningnya mengerut. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika Xiumin hyung dan aku adalah seorang pangeran? Kami adalah vampire bangsawan yang selalu dihormati." terlihat wajah Sehun yang begitu sombong menyebut dirinya adalah seorang pangeran namun berakhir dengan tawanya yang pecah ketika dia menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sikap yang dia suka. Dia tidak suka menyombongkan diri didepan orang-orang jika dia adalah seorang pangeran.

Luhan tertawa sebentar lalu matanya membulat saat menyadari kata pangeran yang Sehun ucapkan. "Pangeran? Heii aku tidak tahu jika kalian adalah seorang pangeran."

Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Dia memandang kearah Xiumin yang sedang duduk sendiri memandangi bintang. Dia segera menghentikan tawanya lalu menarik napas panjang. "Tapi sebentar lagi jabatan Xiumin hyung akan berganti menjadi seorang raja. Bukan lagi menjadi pangeran."

"Raja?" mata Luhan membulat tak percaya. Sehun mengangguk. Dia melempar batu-batu kecil kearah Xiumin. "Kau akan tahu sendiri alasan Xiumin hyung melakukan sebuah permainan balas dendam yang akan kau lakukan nanti." Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang sedang memandangi Xiumin dengan wajah penuh tanya. Dia menyeringai. "Kau menyukai Xiumin hyung, bukan?"

Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sehun terkejut. "A-Aku ti-tidak menyukainya." Luhan menunduk malu. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat Xiumin hyung begitu bahagia. Ketika dia menceritakan tentang dirimu kepadaku, dia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Wajahnya kadang merona saat dia menyebut nama mu." Sehun menggeleng masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya kepada Luhan. Tapi memang begitulah nyatanya. Dia mengingat bagaimana wajah Xiumin yang begitu bersemangat tiap kali dia menceritakan tentang Luhan kepadanya.

Sehun mulai berdiri. Dia membersihkan jubah panjangnya dari tanah yang dia duduki. "Jika hyung memang benar-benar menyukainya, jangan buat dia terluka. Hanya kau kebahagiaan yang Xiumin hyung miliki. Tidak diriku ataupun keluargnya termasuk orang tuanya sendirinya. Kau sudah terpilih olehnya jadi aku mohon kepada mu jangan membuatnya merasakan yang namanya sakit merasakan cinta."

Luhan melongo mendengar perkataan Sehun. Dia terdiam memandang Xiumin beberapa saat. Dia telah menyadari jika dia telah jatuh cinta dengan Xiumin saat dia melihat wajahnya ketika dia dalam keadaan hampir mati. Bahkan senyuman Xiumin selalu terbayang dipikirannya tiap kali dia memikirkannya.

Luhan mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Dia tersenyum melihat Xiumin yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" dia menatap Luhan dan Sehun bergantian.

Sehun merangkul pundak Luhan. Dia berdeham pelan. "Hanya basa basi hyung. Kau tidak akan suka dengan pembicaraan kami."

Xiumin berdecak kesal. Dia terlihat sedikit kecawa namun setelahnya dia tersenyum. "Aku senang jika kalian berdua telah dekat seperti ini. Jika dilihat lagi, kalian terlihat seperti saudara."

"Benarkah?." Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya. Wajahnya nampak terkejut. Dia segera menggeleng cepat tanda tak terima dengan perkataan Xiumin. Luhan segera menyikut perut Sehun dengan keras. "Kau tidak mau jika kita menjadi saudara? Apakah itu menjadi hal yang menjijikan bagimu?" Luhan menjulurkan lidah mengejek Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum miring. Ketika dia akan membalas perkataan Luhan, Xiumin telah menariknya menjauh. Lebih tepatnya memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah Sehun." Xiumin menepuk pipi Sehun pelan. "Sebentar lagi fajar akan tiba. Kau pergilah duluan. Aku akan segera menyusul."

Sehun memajukan bibirnya dan melihat kearah Luhan. "Cepatlah hyung. Aku tidak ingin menunggu mu terlalu lama."

Xiumin tertawa pelan. Dia mengacak rambut Sehun gemas. "Aku tahu. Sekarang pergilah."

Sebelum Sehun menghilang, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Luhan. Dia menarik napas dalam lalu segera menghilang dibalik kabut tebal.

Xiumin berbalik memandang Luhan yang juga memandangnya. "Maaf. Terkadang Sehun masih menunjukan sisi manjanya kepada ku." Luhan hanya tertawa pelan.

Kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Xiumin menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum. Dia mendekati Luhan lalu memberikan pelukan erat untuknya. Luhan menerima pelukan itu dan mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Xiumin.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan hidup ku, _My Lord_." bisik Luhan.

Xiumin tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tidak perlu memanggil ku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Luhan."

"Tapi kau adalah seorang pangeran dan kalian sangat dihormati jadi –" Luhan menunduk malu.

Xiumin menarik napas dalam. Dia menyentuh kedua pipi Luhan. "Jika kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi, aku akan membunuh mu." Mata Luhan membulat. Dia menelan ludah cepat. "Emm..baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu lagi."

Xiumin tersenyum.

Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Xiumin lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. " _I love you_." Kata itu tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Luhan tanpa dia sadari. Dan kata itu sukses membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Xiumin terlihat jelas. Pandangannya begitu bebinar melihat Luhan yang terus memandanginya dengan wajah kagum. Xiumin menunduk malu. " _I love you too_." Senyum merekah tercetak begitu jelas diwajah Luhan. Dia menarik pinggang Xiumin untuk mendekat kepadanya. Matanya terus memandangi wajah Xiumin begitu lama. Dia mengagumi betapa indahnya mata biru milik Xiumin.

Mereka berdua saling berbicara dalam diam. Mata mereka saling berpandangan mencari sebuah jawaban yang entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan lewat perasaan masing-masing. Luhan mengusap pipi Xiumin perlahan lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut dibibirnya. Hanya sebuah kecupan namun sukses membuat hati Xiumin begitu bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan dari seseorang yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Luhan menempelkan keningnya dengan Xiumin. Tangan mereka saling bertautan. Itu membuat Xiumin semakin menyukainya. Dia merasa nyama. "Kita akan bertemu 2 hari lagi disini. Ditempat yang sama." bisiknya pada Luhan. "Aku akan menunggu mu." Luhan memberikan kecupan pelan dikeningnya.

Xiumin mengangguk. Ada perasaan berat ketika dia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Luhan. Dia tersenyum ketika dia hendak mengatakan ucapan perpisahan dengannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Fajar mulai muncul. Aku sangat menantikan pertemuan kita nanti." Segera Xiumin mencium pipi Luhan dengan cepat lalu berlari menembus kabut tebal yang masih menutupi hutan.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Dia benar-benar benci dengan perpisahan meskipun akhirnya mereka akan bertemu kembali.

.

.

Masa Kini – 2018

 **Amor caecus est** ( _Love is blind_ )

 **Amantes sunt amantes** ( _Lovers are lunatics_ )

 **Amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur** ( _We choose to love, We do not choose to cease loving_ )

 **Amor omnibus idem** ( _Love is the same for all_ )

 **Amor vincit omnia** ( _Love conquers all_ )

 **Nunc scio quid sit amor** ( _Now I know what love is_ )

 **Ubi amor, ibi dolor** ( _Where there is love, there is pain_ )

 **Si vis amari ama** ( _If you want to be loved, love_ )

 **Sine amor, nihil est vita** ( _Without love, life is pointless_ )

 **Finis vitae sed non amoris** ( _The end of the life, but not of love_ )

 **Tempus fugit, amor manet** ( _Time flies, love stays_ )

 **Amor meus amplior quam verba est** ( _My love is more than words_ )

 **In aeternum te amabo** ( _I will love you for all eternity_ )

 **Te amo** ( _I love you_ )

 **Una in perpetuum** ( _Together forever_ )

Minseok terdiam. Pandangannya kosong. Jihoon yang berada disampingnya tak sadar jika sang kakak hanya diam seperti benda tak bernyawa. Dia terlalu fokus memandang kearah Woojin yang kini telah kembali duduk ditempatnya. Guratan kekaguman masih setia diwajahnya yang tampan. Woojin hanya menyeringai ketika dia menyadari sejak tadi Jihoon terus melihatnya.

"Aku baru saja mendengar puisi seperti itu. Puisi itu sangat bagus sekali. Aku menyukainya." seru Jihoon dengan mata berbinar.

"Jika orang yang tidak tahu apa maksud puisi itu, dia tentu akan menyukainya, seperti dirimu sekarang."

"Memangnya apa maksud dari puisi itu?"

Woojin menarik napas dalam. Dia melirik sekilas kearah Minseok. "Apakah Minseok hyung tidak apa-apa?"

Jihoon menoleh melihat kearah Minseok. Dia masih diam dengan pandangan kosong. "Minseok hyung.." Jihoon mengguncnag pelan tubuh Minseok namun dia tidak merespon. Dia kembali memandang kearah Woojin dengan wajah yang mulai nampak khawatir.

Woojin menghela napas panjang. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Minseok. Sebentar dia mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajah Minseok lalu dia menoleh melihat Jihoon.

"Apa Minseok hyung tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, dia perlu waktu untuk mencerna puisi yang baru saja aku katakan tadi."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu akan hal itu?"

Woojin mulai berdiri dan merapikan semua barangnya yang ada diatas meja. "Seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu karena kau tinggal bersama dengannya."

Jihoon mulai berdiri. Ada perasaan kesal yang mulai dia rasakan. "Kau benar-benar membuat ku penasaran Woojin. Sebenarnya kau siapa?"

Woojin bersiap akan pergi dari rumah Jihoon, namun dia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Dia memandang Jihoon dengan wajah yang sama sekali tak bisa Jihoon baca. "Aku akan mengatakan siapa diriku tapi –" Dia mengeratkan pegangan tasnya lalu merilik kearah Minseok yang mulai memandangnya. "Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk mengatakannya kepada mu. Aku akan menemuimu lagi. Aku pergi dulu."

Jihoon berkedip tak mengerti. Dia masih memandang kepergian Woojin tanpa memanggil namanya. Sebuah usapan pelan ditangannya membuat Jihoon menoleh kebelakang. Matanya membulat mendapati Minseok yang kini sedang memandangnya.

…


End file.
